bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Adrian Dragneel
Adrian Dragneel, a właściwie Adrian Ake Kai Dragneel (przez przyjaciół nazywany Adi) znany na świecie jako M''', który w grach posługuje się nickiem '''Asta to''' jeden z najpotężniejszych graczy bakugan i członek elitarnej drużyny BakuGalaxy oraz liderem własnej drużyny The Vigilantes. Razem ze swoim partnerem - Isakaiem - są strażnikami Absolutnego Pyrusa. Jest synem Rin Shiby i Kena Dragneela. Jest Ognistym Zabójcą Feniksów, magii tej nauczył się od swojego mentora- Marka Shiby. Jak każdy Zabójca Fenisków jest astmatykiem. Należy do dziesiątego pokolenia Singular Point. Jest kuzynem, opiekunem i mentorem Sakuyi Shiby. Wygląd Dragneel to młody chłopak z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami, które mają krzaczasty kształt. Z lewej strony grzywki ma kawałek włosów czerwonych, a obok fioletowych. Na poliku ma trzy blizny będące pamiątkami po ucieczce z domu, zniknięciu Alana i Świętym Treningu. Na lewym uchu ma srebrny kolczyk z karmazynowym kryształem. Nad lewą brwią ma trzy srebrne kolczyki, a na czole po prawej stronie tatuaż w kształcie płomienia. Ma piwne oczy. Od lewego barku aż pod klatkę piersiową na jego rozciągają się trzy szpony a pod nimi litera W''. Są one symbolem jego demonicznej natury. Dodatkowo pod tym czarnym tatuażem ma nieco mniejszy czerwony tatuaż z herbem Fairy Tail. Na dłoniach ma symbole Smoczego Zabójcy Demonów będące symbolem ukończenia Świętego Treningu. Nosi na rękach czarne rękawiczki bez palców z wyciętym prostokątem by ukryć swoje symbole. Dodatkowo na lewej ręce nosi prezent który dostał od swojej prawdziwej mamy zaraz po tym jak zniknęła czyli dwie bransoletki (niebieską i zieloną). Najczyściej zakłada czerwoną podkoszulkę na krótki rękaw, która na środku ma wielki znak Fairy Tail. A rękawy są zakończone żółtą podszewką. Dodatkowo nosi komplet ubrań: czarną kamizelkę o długości sięgającej za klatkę piersiową oraz spodni tego samego koloru sięgających za kolana. Dragneel Full 1.png|Wygląd Dragneela w wieku 15 lat Dragneel Full 2.png|Dragneel w wieku 16-18 lat Dragneel Full 3.png|19 letni Dragneel Osobowość Ze względu na brak rodziców w dzieciństwie oraz wiele trudności jakie napotkał w swoim życiu Adrian wyrósł na optymistycznie nastwawionego do życia mężczyznę. Jest osobą o bardzo rozbudowanej osobowości, dla niektórych głębokiej i urzekającej, a dla innych wnerwiającej. Chłopak dysponuje czymś w rodzaju "unikatowej mocy" czyli ogromnej charyzmy dzięki której nie ważne jakimi poglądami dysponuje dana osoba, Dragneel jest w stanie przeciągnąć ją na swoją stronę. Chłopak został porównany do żywiołu ognia, ze względu na to iż dla przyjaciół działa jako domowe ognisko otaczające ich ciepłą aurą jednocześnie zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo, a wrogów jest w stanie spopielić swoją nieokiełznaną mocą. Tak samo jak płomienie chłopak jest nieokiełznany i nie da się go schwytać, a jego wola walki jest gorąca i nigdy nie zgaśnie. thumb|left|Uśmiech DragneelaKiedy był dzieckiem, wiele dla niego znaczyli jego przybrani dziadkowie. Uśmiechał się zawsze, gdy był z nimi. Mimo płaczu, gdy coś mu się stało, uśmiech powracał zawsze, kiedy ich zobaczył. Gdy był ciut starszy ogromny podziw wzbudził jego ojciec chrzestny, który bronił swojej rodziny ponad wszystko, co zaszczepiło w nim chęć ochrony swojej rodziny. Mark stał się dla Dragneela wzorcem do nasladowania i kimś na wzór mentora. Shiba poruszony postawą małego chłopca, postanwoił go uczyć czym jest siła i jaka płynie z niej odpowiedzialność. Im starszy i silniejszy się stawał, wychowany na naukach dziadków i Marka, Adrian stał się osobą gotową ryzykować życiem aby chronić rodzinę i przyjaciół. Chłopak przede wszystkim miłuje wolność. Postępuje według swoich przekonań. Ma własny światopogląd charakterezujący się jedną myślą ''"Mogę robić to co chcę, pod warunkiem, że nie skrzywdzę nikogo niewinnego". To jak i jego lekkomyślność oraz pogarda do władzy sprawa, że często robi co chce, nagina zasady i własnoręcznie wymierza sprawiedliwość. Gdy czegoś bardzo pragnie, robi wszystko by osiągnąć to swoimi własnymi siłami ("Jeżeli czegoś pragniesz to weź to sobie. Swoimi własnymi rękoma!"). Dragneel nie potępia innych kultur, gdyż uważa iż każdy ma prawo do swoich własnych pooglądów. Chłopak często adaptuje elementy innych kultur do swoich umiejętności przez co jego styl walki, jest wolny i nie ogranicza się tylko na doskonaleniu jednej zdolności. thumbPomimo swojego wieku cechuje go ogromna dziecinność. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno rozumie zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogi, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Jest żywiołowy i nadpobudliwy. Z wrażeń czasami nie kontroluje swoich odruchów. Pomimo swojej potężnej postury chłopak w obecności przyjaciół bywa niczym bezbronne dziecko. Często daje się nabrać Sakuyi czy też za szybko ufa ludziom. Aczkolwiek posiada zdolność rozpoznawania szczerych intencji innych osób. Działa spontanicznie i instynktownie. Wydaje się wyznawać zasadę "Najpierw zrób potem pomyśl". Pomimo swojej dziecinnej natury jest osobą dorosłą i dojrzałą emocjonalnie. Dragneel posiada nieograniczoną pewność w siebie i niezachwianą wiarę w swoje możliwości. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału, chłopak za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Zna swoje ograniczenia i limity, a osoby zdolne doprowadzić go do nich, zdobywają jego szacunek, jak również osoby które imponują mu swoją postawą. Postrzega sam siebie jako Króla Arogantów. Często uznaje się za lepszego od wielu ludzi. Zażarcie dąży do postawionych sobie celów. Często bywa bardzo zuchwały, a przy tym szczery i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Dodatkowo posiada też specyficzną aurę przywódcy. Odnosi się z szacunkiem do swoich towarzyszy, jest otwarty na krytykę i słucha opnini innych, jednakże w momencie gdy się zapominają potrafi błyskawicznie przywrócić ich do porządku. Tym, którzy mu się sprzeciwiają, uniemożliwia traktowanie i patrzenie na siebie z góry, twierdząc, że powinni znać swoje miejsce. thumb|left|Adi daje upust swojej złościPomimo braku rodziców i wielu trudności losu w przeszłości chłopak potrafi dostrzec prawdziwe piękno ludzkiej egzystencji. Jest osobą bardzo uczuciową. Pomimo wszystkich trudności jakie go spotykają w życiu, chłopak nie poddaje się. Nie wstydzi się uronić łez w sytuacjach gdy jest to naturalne. Często rozmyśla o swoich porażkach i wyciaga z nich wnioski. Swój smutek chowa za uśmiechem, który jest symbolem wielkiej siły psychicznej chłopaka. Swoją wrażliwszą stronę ukazuje tylko swoim bliskim. Tylko ludziom, którzy mieli z nim większą styczność, są w stanie rozróżnić kiedy jego uśmiech jest szczery, a kiedy nie. Aczkolwiek często musi pobyć na chwile sam ze sobą by dać upust swojej złości. Cechuje go ogromna odwaga i nieskazitelna, niezniszczalna wola walki ze stali. Zabójca Feniksów potrafi jednak rozróżnić odwagę od głupoty. Jest osobą kochającą walki z silnymi przeciwnikami. Nie boi się stanąć do walki gdy sytuacja tego wymaga. Niejednokrotnie w życiu zdażyły mu się sytułacje w których normalny człowiek się załamuje, on natomiast idzie przez życie z podniesiona głową. Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o wrogów jest gotów ich zniszczyć za wszelką cenę. Nieważne jak potężny jest przeciwnik chłopak i tak się nie podda, nawet jeżeli ledwo stoi na nogach. Wyzywając silnych przeciwników do walki ma zawsze jeden cel- wygrać. Każda przegrana zachęca go do coraz to cięższych treningów. Nie ulega namową na postępowanie wbrew swoim przekonaniom, aczkolwiek gdy okazuje się, że to o co walczył jest sprzeczne z jego poglądami, jest w stanie zmienić stronę konfliktu. thumbJest osobą empatyczną, jak i dobrym słuchaczem. Gdy jego przyjaciele są w potrzebie nigdy nie odmawia im pomocy. Nie bagatelizuje problemów swoich bliskich i stara się pomóc im je rozwiązać. Często jednak bywa wobec nich szorstki i chłodny, ale ma dobre intencje a robi tak tylko dlatego, że nie lubi owijać w bawełnę, a wie że jednym sposobem na pozbycie sie problemów jest stawienie mu czoła. Jasno wyraża swoje zdanie i stanowisko. Jest również niezwykle lojalny wobec swojej przyjaciół i bliskich mu osób. Zawsze się uśmiecha, jest miły oraz towarzyski. Często opowiada dowcipy. Jako że w trudnych sytuacjach zachowuje zimną krewa, ma zwyczaj uspokajania zdenerwowanych towarzyszy. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Pomimo swojego dziecinnego zachowania, w rzeczywistości Noah jest bardzo pomysłowy i inteligentny. Rozumie życie przez co częstwo wdaje się w rozmowy z ludźmi z różnych środowisk. Jego sposób mówienia co prawda jest prosty i niezbyt skomplikowany, ale według niego: "Geniusz to osoba zdolna wytłumaczyć swoją wizję każdemu". Jego pismo jest bardzo niechlujne i czasami nawet on ma problemy z rozczytaniem się po sobie. thumb|leftAdi odznacza się ogromną charyzmą. Nie ocenia innych na podstawie opinii innych, lecz na podstawie własnej relacji z daną osobą. Zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie. Z tego powodu nie ma w naturze chęci zmieniania poglądów innych osób lecz poznania ich. Na podstawie tego chłopak jest w stanie pomóc osobie z którą wcześniej próbował się pozabijać. Jest romantykiem i wielkim miłośnikiem kobiecego piękna, przez co często wplatuje się w tarapaty. Dragneel posiada w dużym stopniu duszę artysty, muzyka, poety. W takich chwilach jego język zmienia się na bardziej rozbudowany, skomplikowany i poetycki. Jednak jak każdy facet nie jest w stanie zrozumieć kobiet, aczkolwiek postrzega je jako skarb wszechświata. Nigdy nie podniesie ręki na kobietę, a jeżeli przyjdzie mu już walczyć z kobietą to chłopak skupia się na wytrąceniu przeciwniczki z równowagi poprzez jej kobiece wdzięki. Aczkolwiek osobowość Adiego posiada drugie dno. Jest to jego mroczna strona, którą chłopak stara się stłamsić swoją ognistą osobowością. Są to jego wewnętrzne aspekty oraz mroczne strony osobowości które chłopak kotłuje, czy raczej zamyka wewnątrz siebie. Adi nie uznaje ich jednak za swoją słabość, twierdzi iż to dobre i złe razem tworzą osobę jaką jest Adrian Dragneel i wierzy, że to one pozwolą mu się rozwinąć. Tak czy siak pragnie po prostu być sobą. Największą słabością Dragneela jest jego samotność. Przez swoje zachowania, sposób bycia oraz uznawanie norm moralnych, których nie uznaje społeczeństwo, Dragneel został przez nie odrzucony. Ze względu na nieumiejętność wyjaśnienia swojego światopoglądu czy też poprzez natrafianie na ludzi, którzy nie chcą go zrozumieć Dragneel jest postrzegany jako dziwak. Sam chłopak często czuje się samotny i opuszczony jednakże stara się tego po sobie nie okazywać. Aczkolwiek to nie tak, że Adi nie lubi samotności gdyż często lubi spędzać czas samemu. W takich chwilach może do woli zachowywać się tak jak on, najczęściej więc trenuje, chodzi po lesie czy po prostu zachowuje się jak dziecko. Nie lubi po prostu być opuszczany czy zdradzany przez przyjaciół. Samotność jakiej doznał jako dziecko sprawiła iż w gronie ludzi których nie zna czy nie ufa jest postrzegany jako samotny wilk. Jednakże dla osób, które uznaje za prawdziwych przyjaciół jest uśmiechniętym empatycznym sobą. Dodatkowo chłopak jest sklasyfikowany jako ambiwertyk to znaczy, że jest jednocześnie introwertykiem i ekstrawertykiem. W nowym dla siebie miejscu jest cichy, spokojny i zamknięty. Dla ludzi których nie zna wydaje się raczej osobą nudną i "odpowiedzialną". W otoczeniu osób obcych lub tych których nie lubi chłopak naprawdę woli siedzieć zamknięty w pokoju samemu. W momencie jednak gdy zaufa już komuś to tak naprawdę on jest wtedy tą osobą dziecinną której trzeba pilnować. Nie boi się wygłupiać i lubi śmieszkować. Adrian poza tym wykazuje cechy typowe dla socjopatów jest gniewny i nie zawaha się przed niczym by wymierzyć sprawiedliwość. Aczkolwiek nigdy nie okazuje agresji w stosunku do swoich przyjaciół. Adrian Dragneel jest osobą która w życiu przede wszystkim poszukuje szczęścia. Gdy był małym i samotnym chłopcem przede wszystkim pragnął zdobyć przyjaciół. Los sprawił że na swojej drodze poznał innych magów którzy wyznają wartości podobne do jego zasad. To też stali się oni jego największymi rywalami i oddanymi przyjaciółmi. Jego marzeniem jest przerośnięcie swojego mentora Marka Shiby. Pragnie również udaremnić mroczne plany swojego ojca Kena Dragneela. Jego innym pragnieniem jest zdobycie serca swojej ukochanej Joanny Dahaka. Relacje Adrian Shane Dragneel Shane.png|Dragneel i Shane Shane Dragneel Old Times.jpg|Stara fotografia szkolna Shane i Dragneela Amalia Sawa Dragneel Will Sawa.png|Dragneel przedstawia swoją siłę woli Sawie Ami Adi.png|Ami wkurzona na Płomyka Devil Adi Ami.png|Płomyk składający Ami niemoralną propozycję Luke Blaze Luke Challenges Adi.png|Luk wyzywa Adiego na pojedynek Adi Luk Imagination.png|Podobny sposób myślenia Blaze i Dragneela Adi Luk Rivality.png|Odwieczna rywalizacja Adiego i Luka Mark Shiba Mark Adi.png|Mark rzuca wyzwanie Adiemu Mark as Singular Point.png|Adi dowiaduje się że Mark był Singlar Point Mateusz Sharp Adi Mati.png|Adi i Mati Sharp Dragneel Scarf.png|Dragneela i Sharpa łączy pasja Mei Tanaki Adi Mei.jpg|Siostrzana natura Mei Mei Wake Up Adi.png|Mei budzi Adiego pomimo wczesnej pory (12:00) Mei Hits Adi.jpg|Mei daje w pysk Adiemu Sakuya Shiba Współpraca Adi i Sakuya.png|Współpraca Adiego i Sakuyi Adi Claps Sakuya.png|Adi każe Sakuyi się uspokoić Sakuya Hugs Adi.jpg|Sakuya dziękuje Adiemu Peter Evans Rozmowa Evans Dragneel.jpg|Normalna rozmowa miedzy Evansem a Dragneelem Adi vs Pit.jpg|Rywalizacja Dragneela i Evansa Kid Dragneel Evans.jpg|Adi i Pit jako dzieci Inuictus Rex Thanv Shogi Yukari Hoshiya Adi Yukari.png|Adi i Yukari Trio.png|Yukari, Kuuki, Sakuya i Adi *''(kolejnosć ułożona alfabetycznie, według imion)'' Historia Serie Umiejętności Umiejętności Fizyczne Adi Siła.gif|Siła fizyczna Adiego Adi Kuchnia.gif|Niezwykły talent kulinarny Dragneela Magia thumb|right|180px'''Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów to magia jaką posługuje się Adi. Magii tej Adrian nauczył się od swojego mentora Marka. Jest to Magia Caster, rodzaj Zapomnianej Magii oraz forma Magii Zabójców Feniksów pozwalająca na przyswojenie zdolności ognistego feniksa i wykorzystania ich w walce w dowolny sposób. Magia ta obdarza użytkownika trzema niezwykłymi zdolnościami: *Przemianę w zwierzę (w tym przypadku feniksa) *Moc nadczłowieka (moc wpływająca na ciało: regeneracja) *Kontrolę żywiołu (ogień o niezwykle wysokiej temperaturze) Adi jest w stanie wytwarzać intensywny pomarańczowo-czerwony płomień z każdej części swojego ciała. Ogień ta ma niezwykle wysoką temperaturę (jest prawdopodobnie najgorętszym płomieniem ze wszystkich Ognistych Magii Zabójców), jest to przeciwieństwo płomieni którymi włada jego mentora. Jego płomień należy do tzw. "Płomieni Emocji" tzn. iż siła, wielkość i temperatura jego ognia zależy od jego uczuć. Ogień Dragneela posiada niezwykle wybuchową moc, przez co chłopak często musi powstrzymywać się by nie zabić swojego przeciwnika. Siła uderzeniowa płomienia jest tak wielka, że jest w stanie stworzyć ogromną eksplozję porównywalna nie raz do wybuchu termojądrowego. Uwolniony, jego płomień jest gęsty i przytłaczający, aczkolwiek Adi pokazał iż może dowolnie kontrolować temperaturę swojego ognia. thumb|leftNajwiększym atrybutem tej magii jest jednak to, że Dragneel jako Zabójca Feniksów w przeciwieństwie do innych Zabójców nie pokrywa swojego ciała żywiołem, którym włada lecz przemienia swoje ciało w czysty ogień. Chłopak potrafi przeistoczyć dowolną część swojego ciała w elementy ciała ognistego feniksa, aczkolwiek nie potrafi przybrać całkowitej postaci feniksa. Dzięki zdolności przekształcania płomieni feniksa, może zregenerować wszelkie rany ogniem (co jest nawiązaniem do zdolności odrodzenia feniksa), przez co ataki fizyczne na niego nie działają. Ciekawe w jego zdolnościach jest jego umiejętność kontrolowania mocy ognia. Poza zdolnością kontrolowania jego temperatury czy przemiany swojego ciała w płomienie chłopak potrafi również przeistaczać w płomienie swoje ubrania czy przedmioty, których dotknie. Nie może tego jednak czynić z innymi ludźmi. Ogień wykorzystany przeciw niemu, nie działa na niego i zamiast go zranić, zasila go. thumb|180pxPoza zdolnościami, jakie Dragneel zyskuje dzięki swojej magii, niezwykle ważna jest jego pomysłowość dzięki, której opracował własny styl walki, dzięki czemu może w pełni wykorzystać potencjał swojej Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów. Jego styl walki opiera się głównie na improwizacji. Jak twierdzi, wszystko zależy od siły przeciwnika. Dla tego wiele technik wymyśla podczas walki. Przykładowo chłopak walcząc z przeciwnikiem z bliska wytwarza niewielkie ilości płomieni, dzięki czemu może swobodnie walczyć wręcz. Dzięki temu że chłopak potrafi manipulować wielkością płomieni feniksa (np. jest w stanie zamienić swoją pięść w wielkie ogniste tornado zdolne przebić się przez metalową ścianę) zyskuje ogromną wszechstronność w walce. Adi wykazał również zdolność wykorzystania swojego niezwykłego ognia nie tylko jako środek walki ale wynalazł dla niego również inne zastosowania. Chłopak zapalając się jest w stanie zwiększyć swoją prędkość i uzyskać super szybkość, aczkolwiek nie opanował jeszcze dobrze tej zdolności i ma duże problemy z kontrolowaniem jej. Innym przykładem takiej zdolności jest wykorzystanie płomienia jako siły odrzutowej i uzyskanie w efekcie niesamowicie wysokich skoków, a z czasem nawet zdolność lotu, jednakże podobnie jak z super prędkością, Dragneel nie kontroluje jeszcze w pełni tej zdolności. thumb|leftMagia ta poza wieloma zdolnościami niesie za sobą również skutki uboczne, Adi jak każdy Zabójca Feniksów ma astmę. Nie przeszkadza ona mu w jego codziennym życiu, aczkolwiek nasila się u chłopaka gdy ten zużyje on za dużo swojej mocy. Wtedy chłopak zaczyna tracić kontrole nad swoich oddechem i po woli zaczyna się dusić, aż po paru minutach nie może złapać oddechu i często pada na ziemię. Wtedy też traci panowanie nad swoja formą feniksa i kontrolę nad płomieniem przez co nie może użyć płomieni do regeneracji. Chłopak jest jednak w stanie jednak w stanie odzyskać panowanie nad swoich ciałem i odrodzić się niczym feniks z popiołów poprzez pożywienie się ogniem pochodzącym zewnątrz. Dragneel dzięki temu natychmiast odzyskuje siły i ponownie może walczyć na całego. Poza jedzeniem ognia, pokazał również zdolność pochłaniania go za pomocą swoich płomieni. Jest w stanie zjeść każdy rodzaj płomieni. Może bez przeszkód karmić się płomieniami Smoczych Zabójców. Jako iż feniksy są wolnymi buntownikami nie sprawia mu trudności również pożarcie płomieni Zabójcy bogów. Może pochłonąć płomienie Zabójcy Tytanów i przez chwilę władać obydwoma rodzajami ognia jednocześnie (feniksa i tytana), aczkolwiek ze względu na ogromną moc wytworzona podczas fuzji obu płomieni, Adi jest w stanie wykonać tylko jeden atak po czym traci przytomność. Nieznane są jednak efekty zaabsorbowania płomieni Zabójcy Demonów. Adi nie jest w stanie zjeść zimnych płomieni feniksa Marka. Użytkownik za pomocą płomieni jest w stanie topić lód, aczkolwiek w starciu z potężnym użytkownikiem magii lodu, oba żywioły wyniszczają się wzajemnie. Nie działa na niego dym, ani trucizny gdyż chłopak jest w stanie je spalić. Jest w stanie odparowywać średnie skupiska wody, jak i używać płomieni podczas deszczu (chłopak często trenuje wytwarzanie płomieni będąc pod wodospadem). Poza astmą Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Feniksów posiada jeszcze kilka słabości w odniesieniu do poszczególnych zdolności, jest słabszy w stosunku lawy, jako iż lawa ma wyższą temperaturę nawet od płomieni feniksa, aczkolwiek użytkownik jest w stanie poruszać się po powierzchni owej magii, lecz nie jest w stanie przyjąć na siebie ataków magmą. Używając super szybkości nie jest w stanie dogonić użytkownika światła. Pomimo iż jest odporny na magię ognia czy tez inne Ogniste Magie Zabójców, podczas pojedynku z Markiem, zimne płomienie feniksa dały radę ugasić i przewyższyć siłą gorące płomienie feniksa. Adi ciągle jednak poznaje mocne i słabe strony swojej magii stając się coraz to lepszym magiem i coraz to potężniejszym Zabójcą Feniksów. Skrzydło Feniksa.gif|Skrzydło Ognistego Feniksa Phoenix Roar.gif|Ryk Ognistego Feniksa Strzelanie Ogniem.gif|Zdolność dowolnego użycia ognia Wcinanie Ognia.png|Żywienie się płomieniami pozwala na regeneracje Kop Ogniem.gif|Wszechstronność w walce Siła uderzenia.gif|Siła eksplozji Ryk Feniska.gif|Adi zieje ogniem Cytaty Galeria Aktualny wygląd= Dragneel_SS.png Flame_Dragneel.png Mark_is_monster.gif |-| Dawny wygląd= ADFW.png|Adrian Ake Dragneel AdiiJiru.png|Adi i Jiru AdiiWut.png|Adi i Wut gadają o olbrzymach Adierwsionileś.png|Zamorduje AdiJiruObiad.png|Adi i Jiru: OBIAD!!! AlexAJ.jpg|Adi i Jiru: Zrobimy wszystko dla naszej najcudowniejszej Pani Alex DragneelPali.png|Adi: Spale cie całym ogniem jaki mam w sobie DragneelMorze.png|Adi nad morzem Adrian Dragneel Wallpaper.png|Dragneel wersja w płaszczu FotelDragneel.png|Adi na fotelu, odpicowany na błysk DragonTokson.png| Smoczy Zabójca Demonów: Adrian Dragneel (po prawej) i Toksyczny Zabójca Demonów: Dominik Grazz (po lewej) DragneelŁomka.png|Adi na Łące PlażaMode.png|Adi: Obiecuję... że zajmiemy się ochroną bufetu!!! :D Jiru: A szczególnie działu z frytkami AdiWhiteBlack.jpg OkoSmoka.png|Przemiana Oko Smoka PrzeróbaAdi.png|Adi zapowiedź komiksowa PrzeróbaAdiColor.png|Adi full color AdiAke.png|Uwaga jeżeli widzisz mnie w tym stroju radze ci uciekać FireDragonPowerAdi.jpg|Magia Dragneela Pięśćognia.png|Ognista Pięść Smoczego Demona AdiWutWin.png|Wut:: Co z nimi zrobić Adi: Można by upiec i dać Daxowi Kurczak: Ćwir ćwir ćwir Adi: ćwiruj później słoniu Wut: Adi, to jest kurczak AdiDan - Kopia.png|Skoro sam ogień na ciebie nie wystarcza to... AdiDan.png|... użyję mocy którą ofiarował mi Alan Tryb Ognistego Zabójcy Demonów Wiatru FullBlue.jpg Płomień.png PowerFire.png GaimCrimsonSword.png KarmazynowyMiecz.png OzO.png AdrianDragneelZnowu.png MłotBiałejFurii.png PineFire.png Griton.png NewAdiProfZdjęcie.jpg|Yo Hiroki.jpg|Spopiele Cie AdiNatsuProf.png NatsuDraProf.png GoakiAdi.jpg|Jako gwiezdny pirat GokaiAdi2.jpg GokaiAdi3.jpg GokaiAdi4.jpg|Po podpaleniu jednej z baz imperium GokaiAdi5.jpg|Kendo GokaiAdi6.jpg|Adi ze swoimi kuzynami GokaiAdi7.jpg Aow2.png Aow1.jpg Aow.jpg Aow17.jpg Aow16.jpg Aow11.jpg Aow9.jpg Aow10.png Aow8.png Aow7.png Aow6.png Aow5.png Aow4.jpg Aow3.png AdiMahiro.jpg NewGokudera - Kopia.jpg NewGokudera.jpg Wpadanie.png Hayato.jpg Avekmoże.png Coś.png ProfFire.jpg PasFlame.jpg BOOM!!!.jpg Broń.jpg Opis.jpg Wir.png BoomProf.png Garniak2.jpg Most.jpeg Walkana ręsice.jpg Gotów.jpg Mostcz2.jpg Pierścień Adi.PNG|Adi z Pierścieniem Pierwsze użycie.PNG Motor.png|Motor Adiego PitiAdiDoubleTeam.jpg CiemnyPłomień.png PłomienieBłyskawicy.png Ad7.png Ad6.jpg Ad5.jpg Ad4.jpg Ad3.png Ad2.png Ad1.png Ad14.png Ad13.png Ad12.png Ad11.jpg Ad10.jpg Ad8.jpg Ad15.jpg Ad16.jpg Ad9.jpg Ad26.PNG Ad25.jpg Ad24.PNG Ad23.jpg Ad22.PNG Ad21.JPG Ad20.png Ad19.jpg Ad18.jpg Ad17.jpg Ad33.jpg Ad32.jpg Ad31.gif Ad30.jpg Ad29.jpg Ad28.jpg Ad27.jpg AdiTsuna.png|Adi AdiTsuna8.jpg AdiTsuna9.jpg AdiTsuna10.jpg AdiTsuna11.jpg AdiTsuna12.jpg AdiTsuna13.jpg AdiTsuna14.jpg AdiTsuna15.jpg Adi4 - Kopia.PNG|New Look Adi1a.PNG Adi2.PNG Adi3.png Adi4.PNG Adi26.png Nonowy.png Iznowunowyavek.png|Ale fajne coś Dziwne.jpg|CO?! Zwiewać.jpg|Zwiewamy ludzie NowyBakugan.jpg|Nowy bakugan Super.png|To jest super Dasz rade.jpg|Dasz rade stary JaiFroizen.jpg|Ja i Lokojd Cosie.png|Co sie? Iletomamocy.png|Ile to ma mocy Niechciałem.png|Nie chciałem Szlak.png|Szlak by to Walka i wyrana jakie to sudowne.jpg|Walka i wygrana jakie to... ...cudowne KaiAdi.png Shinji.png ShinjiYutaka.jpg Shinjivs2.png Zmęczenie.png KatanaShinjego.png Plik:45.jpg 2314.jpg MłodyKai.png UśmiechKaia.png Chowamsię.png To było męczące.jpg ShinjiSusanoo1.jpg ShinjiSusanoo2.jpg ShinjiSusanoo3.png ShinjiSusanoo4.jpg ShinjiSusanoo5.png SusanooMadary.png AdiPóźniej.png BakuSchoolAdi.png Adi1.png Adiwczymś_-_Kopia.jpg Adiwczymś.jpg Sdfsd.png|Z osą Lecjanudna.jpg|Alex: Ej ty chcesz patelnią Adi: Alex ciszej chce się przespać Podpalacz.png Obecna Moc.png WojownicyNM.png AdiIntro.png WojownicyNM2.png|Drużyna Nowej Mocy Adi24yers.png|W wieku 24 lat AdiGalaxy.png Kontra.png MocBlack.png Black.png|Kontrolowana zmiana w Mroczny Ogień BakuBoxAdiego.png BakuRingsAdiego.png OgnistyMiecz.png|Legendarna Broń Protoplastów: Ognisty Miecz Leo - Kopia.png NatsuAdi.png Wkurzyłem.png|Wkurzyłem się NaAdi.png NaAdi1.png NaAdi2.png NaAdi3.png NaAdi4.png NaAdi5.png NaAdi6.png NaAdi7.png AdrianP.png NaAdi8.png NaAdi9.png NaAdi10.png NaAdi11.png Chibi1.png Chibi2.png Chibi3.jpg AlterEgoAdi.png|Moje Alter Ego NaAdi12.png NaAdi13.png NaAdi14.png NaAdi15.png|Po Przemianie W Alter Ego NaAdi16.png AdiOgień.png|Adrian pożera ogień AdiOgień2.png|Adrian używa pięści ognia AdiOgieńMax.png|Maximum Mocy Ognia NaAdi17.png|Wybuch NaAdi18.png|Myśle NaAdi19.png AdrianDragneel.png AdrianDragneel2.png NaAdi20.png NaAdi21.png NaAdi22.png|Ale to było wyczerpujące NaAdi23.png|Poziom Smoka NaAdi33.png NaAdi32.png NaAdi31.png NaAdi30.png NaAdi29.png NaAdi28.png NaAdi27.png NaAdi26.png NaAdi25.png NaAdi24.png AdrianDragneel3.png|Zwiększona Siła AdiOgieńSuper.png|Złoty Ogień NaAdi47.png NaAdi46.png NaAdi45.png NaAdi44.png NaAdi43.png NaAdi42.png NaAdi41.png NaAdi40.png NaAdi39.png NaAdi38.png NaAdi37.png NaAdi36.png NaAdi35.png NaAdi34.png JaIDarokoid.png|Ja i Darokoid NaAdi51.png NaAdi50.png|Gotów do podróży NaAdi49.png NaAdi48.png|Ja w garniaku (myśli: niech ja tylko dorwę tych co mi kazali to włożyć!!!) AvekNatsu.png Natsu00000000000000.png Natsu678.png Natsuq.png Natsuu.png Alex Adi.jpg|Z Alex Avaterix.png|Rok później DuetAM.png|Ja i Mick debiutujemy jako drużyna NowaOdmiana.png|Nowy ja New ja.png JaPG.png|Ja w Puchar Galaktyki Natsu.png|Mój pierwszy występ Adrian100.png Aaaaa!!!.png|Przestań sdf.png Co to.png|Co to? Co tu się....png|Co tu się... Cześć.png|Yo ludzie Już wiem.png|Już wiem NewAdrian.png|Jestem gotów NewAdrianSM.png|SMA Adrian6.png AdrianP.png Adrian4.png Adrian3.png Adrian1.png AdrianMichael.png AiD.png AldonBB.png|BAKUGAN BITWA!!! AldonSM.png|Super Moc aktywacja Miecz Ognia.png Misja.png Myśle.png Nie dobrze.png Po tobie.png Powarznie.png Przybywaj Wolny Strzelcu.png Adrian Obecnie.png Adrian2.png Powerson.png|Powerson Maskazniszczona.png|Uszkodzona maska Uchylam.png|Uchylam Maskę Bez.png|Ja bez maski Rei19.png Rei18.png Rei17.png Rei16.png Rei15.png Rei14.png Rei13.png Rei9.png Rei8.png Rei12.png Rei11.png Rei10.png Rei7.png Rei6 - Kopia.png Rei5.png Rei4.png Rei3.png Rei2.png Rei1.png Rei.png KamenRiderThree.jpg DragonRider+DarokoidPower.jpg EartKnight.png WindKnight.png WaterKnight.png FireKnight.png FeniksThree.jpg AdiBeastForm.jpg OrzełAdiForma.png RamieAdiego.jpg AvekNWAdi.png AdiOgień.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Pyrus Kategoria:Dobrzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:BakuGalaxy Kategoria:Seria Wojna Mistrzów